Looking after Loki Laufeyson
by Trapped under Loki's spell
Summary: "Hey Point break! What's up with the kid?" Stark says looking at Loki. At this point Loki has peed his pants due to reasons; one, he really needed the toilet and two, he's scared that Bruce Banner will hulk out on him again and smash him around the room as he did when the Chitauri attacked New York.
1. Coming to an agreement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel. Pffffh, but who needs to know that?**

* * *

Thor walks into Stark Tower dragging a screaming black haired god trying to get his thin little hand out of Thor's firm grip but utterly failing.

"Loki stop that!" Thor says sternly.

"Let go, you big buffoon!" Loki screams.

"Loki please, just stop pulling your hand away from mine."

"Where are we? I need a pee!"

"We're at Stark Tower because no one will look after you in Asgard for you are too much of a hassle."

"I am no such thing! I NEED A PEE!" Loki screams at the top of his lungs.

"Shhhh Loki, stop being so loud or you won't get to go to the lavatory." Thor replies

At that moment Stark, Banner, Rogers and Barton come out of the elevator. Walking out they stop where they are, eyeing the sight in front of them.

"Hey Point break! What's up with the kid?" Stark says looking at Loki. At this point Loki has peed his pants due to reasons; one, he really needed the toilet and two, he is scared that Bruce Banner will hulk out on him again and smash him around the room as he did when the Chitauri attacked New York.

"Friends I need your help. Loki accidentally turned himself into a toddler and no one will look after him in Asgard," Thor explains.

"Wait your telling me that kid is Loki?" Clint exclaims.

"Yes, will you help me look after him?" Thor asks.

"I don't know mate I mean he is Loki and he did try to kill us last year." Steve states concerned.

"Please friends you are the only people who I can turn to, everyone else has said no to looking after Loki." Thor begs

"Can he still do magic because if he can't than I guess we could look after." Everybody's head turns to look at Bruce in surprise, who has asked the question.

"Loki can only do bits of magic, little spells like making things appear and teleporting except only to an extent." Thor informs them.

"And what extent is that?" Clint questions with his eyes narrowing, not liking the fact that Loki is back on Earth.

"Until he falls unconscious which will happen if he teleports more than twice a day because of his small form."

"Ah. So how long does he lay unconscious for?" Steve asks.

"About an hour or so."

"Well I guess we could look after him at Stark Tower but if he tries to kill us in our sleep then he's going home buddy." Tony reasons.

"Thank You friends it is very much appreciated!" Thor booms. Loki, who had been quite throughout the conversation, tugs on Thor's cape.

"Thor?"

"Yes what is it brother?" Thor asks whilst crouching down to be at Loki's height.

"I need new under garments." Hearing that comment Thor looks down to see a fairly big wet patch on Loki's trousers.

"Oh."

* * *

Hey! I'm not quite sure about where I'm going with this story. I'm not even sure if i'm going to continue it. All of the stories I have posted haven't been updated in a hell of a long time so I'm thinking of updating them. Tell me what you think about the story and I might just update it, it depends.

Have a jolly good day, Kirsten


	2. Laughter and Mario Kart

**Disclaimer: Again guys, I do not own Marvel. **

* * *

Thor stands back up to his former position beside an embarrassed Loki.

"Friend Tony, do you have any spare under garments for my brother Loki to borrow?" Thor asks gesturing to Loki's wet pants. All eyes' set on Loki in silence until Clint and Tony crack up laughing like two hyenas as they only just see Loki has wet his pants.

"Oh god!" Clint breaths out trying to catch his breath but takes another look at Loki and starts laughing again with tears in his eyes. This goes on for the next five minutes with both Loki and Thor glaring at the two avengers as well as Bruce and Steve looking at Clint and Tony in disapproval. Eventually Steve walks over to where Clint and Tony are crouched over in hysterics and whack them on the top of their heads causing them to flinch and stop their child like behaviour.

"God! Okay!" Tony whines to Steve whilst straitening up and looking at Thor who is not enamoured. "Yeah, I'll get Pepper to go buy some clothes for Loki and if you want for yourself too." Tony says replying to Thor's question.

"That would be much obliged." Is all Thor says still not amused with Tony and Clint's behaviour towards his now fuming younger brother.

"Jarvis?" Tony's asks his AI, "tell Pepper to go shopping for clothes for a four year old and Thor. She can take one of her lady friends if she wants."

"Certainty sir." Jarvis responds.

"Actually scrap that." Stark says with a wicked grin. "Get Miss Romanoff to go with Pepper, I know she _loves _going clothes shopping with her girlfriends."

"As you wish sir." Jarvis replies sounding as exasperated as an AI can get knowing Tony is trying to wind up Natasha.

"Well, I guess we're not going to see that baseball game then." Steve states with a hint of disappointment.

"Guess not." Is all Clint says recovered from laughing and takes a picture of Loki on his hidden phone to use for blackmail.

"Alright I'm going back to my lab if anyone is needing me seeing as no one is going anywhere right now." Bruce announces and starts walking back over to the elevator.

"Hey, wait!" Tony exclaims making Bruce pause mid-step and turn around. "Thor, lets get you and your manic brother some accommodation." Loki near enough growls at that comment but makes no attempt to stop Tony from talking. "But first, Mario Kart! To the top floor!" Tony exclaims rushing over to the elevator with Bruce, Clint and Steve in tow. Loki looks up to Thor in confusion not understanding what a Mario Kart is.

"From past experiences I've learnt to just go with whatever these Midgardians come out with." Thor whispers then leads Loki into the elevator where everyone is waiting.

The metal doors slide soundlessly shut with everyone crammed in the elevator, Thor taking up most of the space.

"_Thurrrr!" _Loki whines whilst cramped beside his brother in the elevator, "I feel all wet and sticky, I don't like it!"

"That's what she said!" Tony whispers to Clint and they both snigger in the corner of the elevator. Bruce hears Tony's remark and rolls his eyes at Tony's immatureness.

The metal doors ping back open a minute later and everyone piles out. Tony runs over to the couch and knees next to the TV turning on the Wii U and inserts Mario Kart 8.

"Don't you have a whole floor for gaming?" Clint asks setting himself on the couch which is occupied with everyone else.

"Well I do, but I keep my best games up on my floor since the bar is here." Tony grins getting back up with a controller for everyone.

"Of course." Steve says with an eye roll. Tony hands a controller around to everyone but stops when Loki glares at him from his position on the couch squished beside Thor. Tony looks at Loki for another second then shrugs and sits down beside him on the couch and places the extra controller on the other side of himself.

"Friend Tony, I do not know how to work this contraption." Thor announces looking at the controller warily.

"You'll figure it out big guy. Just hit the buttons and see what happens on the TV screen" Tony says already selecting his character. Bruce, Steve and Clint then select their characters leaving Thor to select his. Taking in Tony's words Thor hits one of the buttons, successfully selecting the first character on the list but seeing as Thor literally hit the A button he manages to crack the controller earning sighs from everyone and a snigger from Loki.

"I guess it's lucky Loki isn't playing then." Tony says and hands the extra remote to Thor. "This time gently press the buttons to choose your kart." Tony says choosing what wheels, body and parachute he wants for his kart.

They all play Mario Kart until the sun sets with a now sleeping Loki leaning against Tony's arm for support seeing as Thor moves around too much whilst playing Mario Kart. Eventually they get bored of the game and Tony turns off the Wii U. That's when Pepper and a livid Natasha exit the elevator with bags covering every inch of their arms. Everyone turns their heads to see them except from Loki who just shuffles in his sleep.

"Wow Pepper! You've really exceeded yourself this time, haven't you?" Tony says eyeing up the bags full of clothes, grinning.

* * *

So basically I updated because I got a review! But I am thinking of updating more frequently since right now I have time on my hands. Hopefully I'll update a new chapter every week and try and make the chapters longer. I'd just like to say that yes I know Tony doesn't have a TV on the top floor of Stark tower at least I don't think he does but I though I might as well put one there since there is a sofa, settee, couch, whatever. Also another thing I'm not quite sure about is how many players can play Mario Kart 8 since I only have Mario Kart so if you can only still play with four players then I'm sorry.

Hope you have a lovely day, Kirsten


	3. Arguments and Clothes

**Disclaimer****: Really, I do not own Marvel. Ah well!**

* * *

Pepper and Natasha walk over to the couch and dump their shopping bags on the floor in front of the boys ignoring Tony's comment.

"I don't see why we needed to buy clothes for a four year old, Stark." Natasha says glaring at Tony. Tony looks down at Loki who is still sleeping soundlessly then looks back up to Natasha.

"You know for an assassin you seem not to notice obvious things." Tony remarks.

"Why is a four year old sleeping on your shoulder?" Natasha questions looking suspiciously at Loki.

"Because Goldilocks over here brought him from Asgard." Tony responds easily.

"What's his name?" Pepper asks thinking how adorable Loki looks.

"Loki." Thor says answering Peppers question. Pepper and Natasha are silent for a while making Bruce and Steve nervous, knowing there is going to be an argument sometime soon so they sneak off back to their own personal floors to escape Natasha and Pepper's fury. The girls remain silent running everything over through their heads.

"Is this the same Loki that tried to take over New York?." Pepper says dreading the answer she is about to hear.

"Eh, yeah." Tony replies hoping Pepper and Natasha will take this better than expected. The girls turn silent again.

"You better be fucking kidding me, Stark!" Natasha growls.

"...no" Tony says.

"What!" Pepper explodes, "you're harbouring a fugitive Tony! You can't do that! He's dangerous!"

"Loki is no longer dangerous, Lady Potts. He has learnt his lesson since the attack on New York and he is not much harm in his child form." Thor

comments.

"Why is he even a toddler? And what about his magic? That is incredibly dangerous!" Pepper nearly screams making Loki shuffle in his sleep.

"He cannot use much of his magic since he will pass out with exhaustion and the reason for Loki's child form is that he had a mishap with one of his spells and he was turned into a child." Thor informs.

"I still think we should lock him up at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters." Natasha says crossing her arms and glaring at Loki's sleeping figure.

"I don't like this arrangement as much as you do." Clint assures Natasha. Natasha turns to Clint with her arms still crossed.

"Why haven't you done anything about this! You should have called Fury or Coulson or myself the minute you found out that Thor had taken Loki to

Earth!" Natasha shouts at Clint making him flinch and causing Loki to wake up from his slumber.

"I got distracted by Mario Kart" Clint says trying to defend himself. Natasha sighs out in frustration.

"Clint, come on. We need to call Fury and inform him about what has happened." She orders. Loki becomes alert when hearing the name Fury and looks up at Thor with slight fear in his eyes. Thor looks down at Loki and sees his distress.

"You will do no such thing." Thor announces "The King and Queen of Asgard have announced this situation private and wants no one to know about Loki being on Midgard except those who are taking care of him whilst he is on this realm. They also want no harm to come to Loki and if these demands are not met then it will cause disturbance between the realms of Midgard and Asgard which I do not think Director Fury wants." Natasha and Clint look at Thor then at each other.

"Fine. But Fury will find out Loki is staying in the Tower one way or an other and when he does you're going to have to explain everything to him ad he is not going to like a word of what you are saying." Natasha says directing her response to both Thor and Tony. She then turns around and walks away over to the elevator with Clint running to catch up with her to discuss what they are going to do about Loki. Once Natasha and Clint enter the elevator and the doors slide closed, Tony speaks up.

"What are your thoughts on this, Pep?" Tony asks.

"I'm not quite sure yet Tony. Does he still have all of his memories from when he was an adult?" Pepper replies and Loki scoffs.

"Of course I do. I remember all of my memories especially the battle in New York." Loki states with hints of Pain in his eyes when mentioning the battle. Pepper looks at Loki as if sensing the pain and then looks at Tony.

"I'm going to think about all of this and I'll tell you if I'm okay with this situation with Loki or not at dinner." She informs and walks to the elevator going down to her floor.

"Well that went well." Tony remarks after everyone has left leaving Loki, Thor and himself in the living room. Thor looks at Tony oddly but Loki cuts in before anyone can say anything else.

"I still need new undergarments." He complains. Tony looks at Loki and then stands up from the couch.

"Okay but first we need to sort out who's clothes are who's and show you your rooms." Tony goes over to the bags of clothes that are sitting on the

floor and looks inside them. Thor and Loki come up beside him and he hands Thor seven bags that consist of men's clothing and picks up eight bags which consist of child's clothing and carry the bags for Loki. Tony then starts walking to Thor and Loki's bedrooms which are on his floor seeing as it will be easier to keep an eye on Loki if he is on the same floor as Thor and Himself. He walks down a corridor just off the living room and comes to a stop outside one of his guest rooms.

"This is where you will be staying and Loki is next door" Tony says to Thor opening the door for him and letting Thor settle into his room by himself. Tony then walks to Loki's room and opens the door letting Loki walk into his room first and he follows him in. Tony walks over to the double bed and places the bags on it.

"You should find some new underwear and trousers in one of the bags and I'm ordering pizza for dinner so we'll be eating in about an hour. I'll come and get you and Thor when the pizza comes." Tony says walking back to the door and looking at Loki for a response. Loki nods at him and stays standing on the fur rug in the middle of the room waiting for Tony to leave the room. Tony eventually does leave and closes the door behind him not fully trusting Loki in a room by himself. He walks back into the living room and up to the bar then pours himself a glass of scotch, adding ice and takes a sip savouring the taste.

"Jarvis, order six large pizzas of any type and some wedges to go with that and tell everyone that dinner is in the living room in one hour. Also make sure Loki doesn't do anything stupid in his room and alert me if he comes out before dinner." Tony tells his A.I. whilst leaning against the bar counter and taking another sip of his scotch making the ice rattle in the glass.

* * *

So yeah! I managed to upload another chapter! Wooh! I would of done it on Sunday or Saturday but I had some issue going on with friends so that consumed most of my time. Hopefully I can upload the next chapter this week, but no guarantees. That is about all I have to say except thank you for the lovely comments, Wolftattoo and guest (whom ever you may be).

Hope you have a pleasant day, Kirsten


End file.
